twistedinsurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
GloboTech
GloboTech Corporation (abbreviated as GT) is one of the largest corporations on Earth, focusing on global manufacturing and goods suppliance. Founded sometime before the First Tiberium War, GloboTech rose to dominate the world economy due to their wide market of Tiberium-related products and manufactured goods. Despite their reliance on Tiberium, GloboTech publicly stated to not condone profiting from the harvesting of Tiberium. Outside of their manufacturing interests, the GloboTech Corporation amasses a large advanced private security force to defend their assets against corporate rivals, Tiberium wildlife, and Nod warlords. Since the proliferation of Tiberium has led to the downfall of many national governments in the early 21st century, GloboTech is responsible for the construction and governance of several sanctuary cities around the world. While GloboTech may appear to be sinister megacorporation profiting off a dying world, they are shown to care for the well-being of their civilians and their goal for a Tiberium-free Earth aligns with the Global Defense Initiative. It is unknown if the GloboTech Corporation truly have benevolent intentions, but it is indeed true that a world without humans would be a world without customers and investors. Official description The introduction of Tiberium to Earth provided great opportunities in wealth to some and to others, massive financial disaster. Only the most powerful companies and corporations were able to survive the change Tiberium brought to the economy. Nearly all small businesses were wiped out or bought out by newly formed "Super Corporations". These new Super Corporations were the merge of many powerful companies and corporations which decided to capitalize on Tiberium. Harvesting Tiberium was not the only way of making money, and even so, Tiberium Harvesting was strictly forbidden by the Global Defense Initiative, no matter how much money the Super Corporations tried to grease them with. The most successful Super Corporation to emerge from the Tiberian era is the GloboTech Corporation. GloboTech was the result of many companies from around the globe banding together their power, wealth and influence to create a Super Corporation. GloboTech rose to an unsurpassed financial level due to their wide market of Tiberium related products and manufactured goods. Ranging from simple electronic appliances to large and protective wall barriers, GloboTech soon took over as the leading Super Corporation, and very quickly became the lead in global manufacturing and goods suppliance. The role GloboTech played initially was rather small, especially during the First Tiberium War, it was in fact the First Tiberium War which allowed GloboTech to rise to power, and gave the need for new goods and products to be made. Unsurprisingly, GloboTech has been recognized as an influential power by both the Brotherhood of Nod and the Global Defense Initiative. Whilst the corporation plays no direct role in the conflicts between the two warring factions, GloboTech has been known to financially back particular battles and / or to have provided arms and weaponry to either sides. GloboTech official CEO's have stated that they have "no particular loyalty to either of the two fighting factions, as their markets extend well and truly beyond both borders or the two sides. Allying with only one of the conflicting sides would mean to cut off supplies completely to the other, which could result in a profit loss of easily 50%, no matter which faction was allied with." Whilst it has been made very clear that GloboTech will not become directly involved in the world conflicts between the Brotherhood and the Global Defense Initiative, this has not stopped attempts by both G.D.I. and Nod, to attempt an ally with the corporation. A corporation with such financial power and influence, especially with the civilian dependence on GloboTech could be a powerful trump card in either the G.D.I.'s or Brotherhoods arsenal.[http://www.tiberiumweb.org/forums/index.php?showtopic=3916 GloboTech Corporation, A Corporate World at TiberiumWeb.org] See also * GloboTech Arsenal References Category:Factions Category:GloboTech